The present invention relates to dryer arrangements and, more particularly, to tenters having articles such as cloth which are to be dried.
Tenters are generally known in the art for drying and stretching cloth which is mounted on a frame. The cloth is mounted in taut condition with the aid of tenterhooks and conveyed by chain or roller drives or analogous transport devices through the frame. In order to achieve uniform drying of the textile material, the prior art has proposed various configurations in which the shape of the foraminous channel elements which are mounted adjacent to the advancing textile material is altered. Furthermore, the art has proposed using different types of air blower devices. Still further, the prior art has proposed using different arrangements for returning the flow of the drying air.
However, the prior art arrangements have proven unsatisfactory in providing uniform and even drying of the cloth. After impingement of the air against the textile material, a portion of the air will flow along the textile material in direction transversely of the path of travel of the textile material. This so-called transverse or cross flow results in excess air being present at the edges of the articles to be dried. Because more drying air contacts these edge portions, the drying of the articles does not proceed in a uniform manner.